Vamprie Heart
by Shippo-kun347
Summary: I got the idea from a H.I.M. song. Inuyasha is a Vampire Prince, and looking for a mate, and Kagome is a human woman who doesn't believe in Vampires. But what happens when they meet? R&R plz.
1. Chapter I: Prince Inuyasha

Before I get to the Disclaimer I would like to thank my Onee-chan(Neko Kagome) and Imouto-chan(Terra34) for the inspiration, and the various HIM songs that gave me inspiration.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in this fan fiction, except for the characters I make up, and I also don't own the title "Vampire Heart", that belongs to Vile Valo of HIM.

Summary: Inuyasha is a Vampire Prince; Kagome is a mortal girl who is not even the least bit superstitious. What will she say when these two meet… heh, I'm so evil.

**Vampire Heart**

**By: D3m0n Slay3r**

_**CHAPTER I**_ :

**Prince Inuyasha**

**_"Hold me_**

_**like you held onto life**_

_**when our fears came alive and into me.**_

_**Love me**_

_**like love the sun**_

_**scorching the blood in my**_

_**Vampire Heart"**_

"_**Vampire Heart" from "Dark Light"(2005)**_

Inuyasha stared down upon her from the large tower of his castle, taking in her beauty, and every shape and curve of her figure.

"She's beautiful, no gorgeous, as if shaped by the Gods." He said in a low voice

His amber eyes never leaving the view of her body, the body of Kagome Higurashi, a college student who was attending Tokyo U. Inuyasha smiled, showing off his perfectly shaped fangs, and licked his lips with anticipation. He jumped from the window of his bedroom and flew into the night with great stealth and agility. A silhouette in the large inky blackness that was the sky. He needed to visit his only mortal friend in the world Miroku. He flew through the night, slightly enjoying the soft chilling breeze pushing against his face. He landed outside Miroku's window a few moments later and looked at the clock in Miroku's room to see that it was 3:39 a.m. and that he needed to hurry. He knocked on the window lightly, just enough to get Miroku's attention. Miroku approached the window with a tired look on his face and opened the window to let Inuyasha in.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" yawned Miroku

"You mean, besides that fact that I can't visit you during the day?" asked Inuyasha

"No, now what do you want?" asked a now fully awake Miroku

"I need you to get me some information." Said Inuyasha

"On whom?" asked Miroku pulling out a small note pad

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she's a student at Tokyo U, you go there don't you?"

Miroku yawned and nodded.

"May I ask why you are so interested in her?" asked Miroku

"If you promise not to laugh, I'll tell you." Replied Inuyasha

Miroku nodded

"I'm in love with her, but I just can't walk up to her and tell her."

"Hmm, sounds like you need a chance meeting. I know, she's best friends with my girlfriend Sango. I'll dare Kagome to go into your castle and then you can make your move.

Inuyasha nodded and looked over at the clock to see that it was almost four in the morning.

"I have to go Miroku." Said Inuyasha

"When should I dare Kagome to go?" asked Miroku

"Try this Friday or Saturday." Replied Inuyasha as he bolted out the window of Miroku's bedroom.

* * *

Inuyasha landed inside his castle at around four thirty. When he got there his father was waiting for him.

"Where have you been Inuyasha?" asked the Inu-Tashio

"I went to Miroku's." Replied Inuyasha

"I thought I told you never to see that boy." Said Inu-Tashio

"Father, listen I have something to tell you." Said Inuyasha

"What it is then boy." He replied

"I'm in love." Inuyasha said

The Inu-Tashio took a moment to let this sink into his mind. His son, a half-demon, half-vampire was in love, but with whom?

"Is she a mortal woman?" asked Inu-Tashio

Inuyasha nodded.

"How do you plan on making her your bride?" asked Inu-Tashio

"Well, first I thought I would meet her and tell her that I love her, and then if she said yes to being my bride, I would mark her like the demons do." Replied Inuyasha

Inu-Tashio nodded.

"Come my son, we must retire to our rooms for dawn approaches." Said Inu-Tashio.


	2. Chapter II: Kagome

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Inuyasha characters or the show. Just this idea. I also don't own "Killing Loneliness"

_**CHAPTER II:**_

**Kagome**

"_**With the venomous kiss you gave me**_

**_I'm killing loneliness_**

_**with the warmth of your arms you save**_

_**oh, I'm killing loneliness with you**_

_**the killing loneliness**_

_**that turned my heart into a tomb**_

_**I'm killing loneliness"**_

"_**Killing Loneliness" from "Dark Light"(2005)**_

Kagome lay back in her bed staring at the ceiling. Lost in thought she let out a small sigh of no particular reason.

"Anything wrong Kagome?" asked Sango

"Nothing Sango, just thinking." She replied

Kagome sighed again and sat up in her bed.

"Sango, do you believe in Vampires?" asked Kagome

"No, why?" replied Sango

"Well, I've just been having this feeling lately." Said Kagome

"You need to lay off the Anne Rice books." Replied Sango

Kagome just nodded and laid back down in her bed where she finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_It was pitch black, nothing to be seen around her. The empty vastness of the darkness began to make her claustrophobic._

_"Don't be afraid." Said a male voice_

_"Who's there." She replied_

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." Said the male voice again._

_She felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders. She let out a gasp of surprise from the sudden action of the stranger._

_"My name is Inuyasha." He said_

_"Mine's Kagome." She replied_

_A circle of light began to form around them._

_"As long as I'm with you, there will always be a light." Said Inuyasha as he ran his clawed hand through her hair._

* * *

Kagome's eyes jolted open in shock.

"He was gorgeous." She said in a low tone

"Who was?" asked a fully awakened Sango

"It was this dream I had. At first it was dark and then this voice spoke to me. He told me not to be afraid, he helped me. He held me close to him." Said Kagome

"What did he look like, and what was his name?" asked Sango

"He was really muscular, he wasn't wearing a shirt when I saw him. He had amber eyes, definitely had claws, and cute puppy dog-ears. He said his name was Inuyasha." Said Kagome

"He does sound gorgeous." Said Sango

"The only thing is that I've never met him before." Said Kagome

"Kagome, hun it was a dream, get over it, probably just something you made up in your mind." Said Sango

"Father, is it possible that since I'm half demon to be able to go and live in the daylight?" asked Inuyasha

"I haven't seen this kind of desperation since your brother Sesshomaru wanted to mate with that wind demon Kagura." Replied Inu-Tashio.

"Please father just answer my question." Said Inuyasha

"Alright, I don't think you can; now I'm not one hundred percent certain, but we can try." Said Inu-Tashio

A smile spread across Inuyasha's face at the words his father had said.

"Father I'm going to try now." Said Inuyasha as he left his father's room

Inu-Tashio followed Inuyasha until they came to the entrance of the castle. Inuyasha reached the door of the castle and was about to open the door when his father stopped him.

"Wait Inuyasha, don't stick your whole body out the door, just your hand." Said Inu-Tashio

Inuyasha nodded; he opened the door and stuck his left hand out of the door.

Kagome lay peacefully in her bed as the bright morning light erupted her from her unconsciousness.

"What time is it?" she asked

Kagome looked over at her clock and saw that it was almost eleven o'clock in the morning.

"Morning Kagome, come one, class starts in two hours." Said Sango as she walked into the room in her bathrobe with her hair wrapped around her head.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Kagome walked into the class room to see a new student.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when he felt that the sun was not literally burning his flesh off his arm.

"Well son, it seems you can." Said Inu-Tashio

"Thank goodness, I thought for sure I was never going to be living with one less arm." Said Inuyasha in a slight comical voice

"Good, now hurry and put some regular clothes on." Said Inu-Tashio

"What for?" asked Inuyasha

"You're going to college." Said Inu-Tashio

"Good morning class, now that everyone's here I would like to introduce our newest student." Said Kagome's professor

The new student was tall, but not very tall. He was wearing a black Pink Floyd shirt, on his writs were wristbands with blunt spikes, almost baggy back jeans and to top it off, he was wearing an Indian style choker around his neck.

Oh my God, that's him Kagome said in her mind

"This is Inuyasha Toshi. Apparently he's just moved here from Kyoto," said the professor, "Why don't you take a seat next to Kagome Inuyasha."

Inuyasha walked to the fourth row of the class and took his seat next to Kagome.

**ENDING AN: Thankyou sooooooooooooooo much to those who have reviewed for this story. So anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter, plus what will happen next time?**


	3. Chapter III: Meeting

YAY, chapter 3, I can't believe how much feedback I'm getting for this story, it's awesome, and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story, I would list the names, but I can't. won't let me. Anyway, now on to chapter 3.

_**CHAPTER III:**_

_**Meeting**_

"_**Kill me, I begged and love said no  
leave me for dead and let me go  
kill me, I cried and love said no  
kill me, I cried and love said no"**_

"_**And Love Said No" from "And Love Said No: Greatest Hits (97-04)" (2004)**_

Kagome could not believe what she was seeing; the boy that she had seen in her dream was standing in front of her class.

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha, what's your name?" he asked her as she approached him

"My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She replied shaking his hand

"May I sit next to you?" he asked

Kagome just nodded as she began to walk up the aisle to her seat and Inuyasha followed her and took the empty seat next to her. Her class presumed as always, but for some reason she felt that Inuyasha was staring at her, but he wasn't when she looked.

_Get a grip Kags, it's only a coincidence, nothing more nothing less_

Around lunch time Kagome had calmed down and was starting to act normally, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that he was following her, even though he wasn't. Kagome approached Sango who was sitting at a table with her boyfriend Miroku.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku. What are you guys up to?" asked Kagome

"I was just telling Miroku about the new student Inuyasha." Replied Sango

"Oh, have you guys ever seen him before?" asked Kagome

"I have, he used to live down the street from me." Said Miroku in a cool tone as to not let them know Inuyasha was a vampire.

"So, Kagome, what do you think of him?" asked Miroku

"He's actually kinda cute for a half-demon." Said Kagome

"What do you mean?" asked Miroku

"Don't play dumb Miroku, I have Miko blood in me, I can see past his concealment spell." Replied Kagome as she took a sip of her coke

At that moment Inuyasha walked up to the table with his books in hand and a pack of ramen in the other.

"Hey Miroku, do you mind if I sit here?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah, sure." Said Miroku

Inuyasha took a seat on the other side of Kagome.

"So, Kagome, what are you doing this Friday?" asked Inuyasha

"Nothing, why?" she replied

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie." He said

"That sounds nice." She replied

"Okay, should I pick you up at seven?" he asked

Kagome nodded and walked away from the table to return to her class.

"Smooth Inuyasha, really smooth." Said Miroku as Sango and him stood up from the table to return to class as well.

Inuyasha just sat there for a few minutes thinking of what he was going to do on Friday and what movie would Kagome like to see. Later on that day Inuyasha found Kagome and asked her what movie she wanted to see, and they decided to go see "The Da Vinci Code".

THAT FRIDAY…

Inuyasha approached Kagome's house, he was wearing a semi casual outfit, and a nervous feeling in his stomach that made his insides spasm. He knocked on Kagome's door and after a few moments Kagome came out wearing a black strapless dress that just barely went past her knees.

"Wow, y-y-you look g-g-g-great Kagome." Said Inuyasha nervously

"Thanks Inu, that's very sweet of you." She said

"Oh, I got this for you." Inuyasha said handing Kagome a stuffed animal-like flower.

Kagome took the flower and bowed in thanks to Inuyasha.

"So, shall we be on our way?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome nodded and wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's as they walked to Inuyasha's car and drive off down the street to the movie theatre.

Well, that's it for chapter 3, yeah I know it was kinda, well, I don't know what to say, but anyway, I'll be writing the next chapter soon. Till then, "For those who are about to rock, we salute you."


	4. Chapter IV: Bloody Kiss

Hey-lo, so so so so sorry that it took me awhile, my computer crashed and all hell broke loose. But thankfully this story wasn't lost. So, anyway, Inuyasha and Kagome are on their date, what will happen?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha, or the characters, I also don't own the chorus to "Razorblade Kiss" by HIM

**Chapter IV**

**Bloody Kiss**

Your love is a razorblade kiss  
Sweetest is the taste from your lips  
Your love is a razorblade kiss  
Sweetest is the taste from your lips

"Razorblade Kiss" from "Razorblade Romance"(2003)

Inuyasha stepped out of his car and opened Kagome's door for her.

"Such a gentleman." She said following him into the theatre

Kagome and Inuyasha got their popcorn, and took their seats just as the movie was about to start. (all right, I'm going to skip to after the movie because I'm not good and those kinds of scenes.)

Inuyasha and Kagome exited the theatre stretching their muscles because how long the movie had been. Inuyasha walked Kagome to his car, and drove her to her house. Kagome and Inuyasha exited the car and Inuyasha walked Kagome up to her house.

"Inuyasha, I had a great time." She said unlocking her door

"I had a good time too." Replied Inuyasha

"So, do you want some coffee Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha nodded as he followed Kagome into her house.

"Just take a seat on the couch and I'll start making the coffee." Kagome said before entering the kitchen

Inuyasha took a seat on the couch contemplating on how to tell Kagome his feelings. He knew that it would be rushing things, but he had been watching her for over three months.

"Hey, anyone in there?" asked Kagome

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking. So Kagome what do you want to do when you graduate from college?" asked Inuyasha

"Well, I really want to be either an accountant or a writer." She replied "So Inuyasha, what do you want to do for a living?"

"Uh, I, uh, I don't know." Inuyasha lied "Um, Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Inuyasha

"Sure, I'm good a keeping secrets." Replied Kagome

"First, before I tell you. Do you believe in Vampires?" asked Inuyasha

"I'm skeptical about them." Replied Kagome

"Well, the thing is that, I'm a vampire. A vampire prince to be exact." He said "I have been sort of spying on you the past three months, because I'm madly in love with you." He finished

Kagome didn't answer, she just wasn't believing what she was hearing from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, please, don't be scared of me." He said

"Inuyasha I'm not scared, it's just that, I've just me…"

Kagome could not finish her sentence because she was cut short by Inuyasha pulling her into a passionate kiss. Kagome began to kiss back, her tongue soon began to ask entrance into Inuyasha's mouth. He willing opened his mouth, but at the same time he slightly bit down on Kagome's bottom lip with his fangs as he began to draw blood. All the while Kagome and Inuyasha's tongue's were battling for domination, which in the end Kagome won. They pulled away breathlessly.

"Wow…Inuyasha…that was pretty good." She said licking the blood from her lips

Well that's where I'm stopping it because if I continue I'll end up writing M rated material in a T rated story, so just use your imagination. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter put up as soon as I get time from my school work.

Anyway, just a little heads up information, a little preview of the next chapter. Something bad is going to happen to Kagome and Inuyasha. But I won't tell, heh heh heh, I'm so evil.


	5. Chapter V: Tragedy

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in this story except the plot.

**Chapter V:**

**Tragedy**

**"I see it in your eyes  
I feel it in your touch  
I taste it from your lips  
And baby more I love you"**

**"I Love You(Prelude to Tragedy)" from "Razorblade Romance"(2003)**

Kagome woke the next morning to the sun shining in her eyes. She reached over to her left expecting to feel Inuyasha's body, but she felt nothing but her mattress. Kagome turned over and saw that there was a note on her bed. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm sorry to have left while you slept, but there is something that I must take care off. Until I return I left a gift for you in your kitchen on the table, I hope you like it._

_Love, _

_Inuyasha_

Kagome got up out of her bed and got dressed into a tank top and a pair of shorts. She walked into the kitchen and walked over to the table to see a small box on the table. She opened the small box expecting to see a ring, but instead a beautiful pair of blood red ruby earrings.

"Oh my god." Kagome said with a gasp

"So I see he's marked you." Said a figure from behind Kagome

"What?" Kagome asks but is knocked unconscious.

**MEANWHILE...**

Inuyasha quietly tip toed into his home and snuck up to his room. He got to his room, and began to look around for something.

"Dammit, where is it?"

"Looking for this?" asked Inu-Tashio from behind Inuyasha

Inuyasha turned around to see the Inu-Tashio holding a necklace with a shining ruby on the end.

"How did you know?" he asked

"Just a feeling." Replied Inuyasha's father

before they could continue their conversation a brick shattered through Inuyasha's window. Inuyasha walked over to the brick while Inu-Tashio backed away from the broken window letting the sunlight in. Attached to the brick was a videotape. Inuyasha puts the video into the VCR in his room and it begins to play.

After a few moments a man appears on the screen. From the looks of him, he is a wolf demon.

"Hello vampire whom which I don't know. Forgive me for my rudeness, but I had to do it. I'm here to extend to you an invitation to a masquerade that is being held at my mansion."

"Yeah right, like I'm going" Inuyasha said under his breath

"Before you say no to my request, I have something to show you."

The figure on the screen steps away from the camera and Kagome appears on the screen, she is gagged, and tied up to a chair.

"Kagome!"

"If you wish to see your mate alive, you will come to my mansion, on the thirty first of October. I hope to see you there."

The screen goes blank and a map appears on the screen giving the directions to a mansion.

"Damn." Inuyasha says

"What is it son?" asked Inu-Tashio walking back into the room trying to avoid the light pouring into the room through the broken window.

"Some son of a bitch has Kagome." Inuyasha replied

"Kouga." Said Inu-Tashio

End of chapter V peoples, I know it's kinda confusing, but in the next chapter, everything will be revealed, until then,

**bye-bye. Oh, and the necklace Inuyasha was looking for, will be explained also**


	6. Chapter VI: Kouga, the Vampire Hunter

**Hey guys, I'm back and better than ever, ok, there are no HIM lyrics, cause I just couldn't find the right ones, guess that's why it took so long to write it. So anyway, you all know I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**Chapter VI:**

**Kouga, the Vampire Hunter**

The air began to feel cool and crisp as night approached Kouga's Mansion. Kouga looks out the window at the full moon that is illuminating the front of his mansion.

"Kouga, I have shown miss Kagome to her room." Said Kouga's wife Ayame as she entered the room.

"Thanks love." He replies to her.

"So, are you going to tell me why you kidnapped the vampire's mate?" Ayame asks placing her arms around Kouga's neck from behind him.

"This new vampire is not an ordinary vampire. He's is the son of the infamous Inu-Tashio; supposedly his son Inuyasha was born from a female demon, he's half demon, half vampire." Kouga replies

"So, then why be obsessed with finding him? " asks Ayame

"Because my dear, just imagine what we can learn from him." Kouga replies

"And what, my dear mate can we learn from a half demon half vampire?" asks Ayame

"Plenty. Don't you see, if I can get him to give just a few vales of blood, who knows what we could learn? Maybe even cure the most horrible diseases." Says Kouga

"All right, just come to bed mister _Savior of the World_. It's getting late and we have a lot of preparation for tomorrow." Ayame says before she pulls Kouga to their bed.

**IN KAGOME'S ROOM**

Kagome just couldn't fall asleep. She silently wept, clutching the earrings that Inuyasha had gotten for her.

"Why is he doing this?" she asks herself

Kagome finally relaxes and lets sleep take over her body and she begins to dream…

_**Kagome opens her eyes to see a home in the country; there is nothing but fields and trees surrounding the home.**_

**"_Mommy, come on, it's time for a dinner." Says a voice_**

_**Kagome looks down and sees a little boy the age of four or five years old. The boy has long silver hair mixed with black and puppy ears. He also has fangs pointing through his lips.**_

"_**I'm coming honey." She replies to the boy**_

_**Kagome follows the boy and enters the house to see and older version of Inuyasha setting a table for the three of them. Kagome almost gasps when she looks down to see that her stomach is bulging.**_

"_**Hey, how's our pup in there?" Inuyasha asks rubbing Kagome's stomach.**_

_**Kagome smiles as tears begin to form around her eyes.**_

"_**He's just fine." She replies putting her hand on top of Inuyasha's**_

Kagome opens her eyes, she is still crying.

"Was that, what I thought it was?" she asks herself

_Are Inuyasha and me going to start a family?_

Kagome rubs her stomach to see that she isn't pregnant. Kagome is startled when the door to her room opens. Kagome looks up to see Ayame standing at the door with an outfit in her arms.

"Come one Miss Kagome, you must shower and get ready for the Masquerade tonight." Ayames says

"Why is Kouga doing this?" Kagome asks

"He is just interested to meet you mate, Inuyasha." Ayame says

"How…did, you know?" asked Kagome

"Well, you see, I'm Kouga's mate." Ayame replies showing the side of her neck to Kagome to reveal the mating scar Kouga had left on Ayame.

"Well still how did you know?" asks Kagome

"You didn't exactly hide it very well." Says Ayame

Kagome blushes a little and stands up to receive the clothing Ayame has gotten for her.

"Ayame, will Kouga hurt Inuyasha?" asks Kagome

"He cannot, you see now that you're Inuyasha's mate, if he hurts or even kills Inuyasha you will meet the same fate, and it would tarnish his reputation as a vampire hunter." Replies Ayame

"If he hurts Inuyasha, I'll feel Inuyasha's pain too?" asks Kagome

"Yes, you see when demons mark their mate, they share the same soul, anything one feels, the other will feel as well, even death."

"That's a relief, thank you Ayame." Kagome says before following Ayame out the door to the bathhouse.

**Well, there ya go, chapter VI, I know it took a while, but I had to move and all that. So please don't kill me! I'm about to start school again from Winter break, but I promise, any chance I get I'll be working on Chapter VII.**

**Merry late X-Mas I guess??? -A7Xkicksanus-**


	7. Chapter VII: Night of the Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I also don't own the lyrics.**

**Chapter VII:**

**Night of the Masquerade**

"**We can be like they are**

**come on baby (don't fear the reaper)**

**baby take my hand (don't fear the reaper)**

**we'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)**

**baby I'm your man"**

**"Don't Fear the Reaper" from "Greatest Love Songs Vol. 666"**

**originally performed by _Blue Öyster Cult_**

Inuyasha stared at Kouga's mansion with hate and disgust. He clenched his hand and teeth to the point of bleeding.

"Easy son, don't get all worked up just yet." Said Inu-Tashio trying to calm his son

"I've been meaning to ask this, how do you know Kouga dad?" Inuyasha asked

"About ten or twelve yearts before you were born, Kouga had been hunting me and Izumi, Sesshomaru's mother. He finally caught us one night in the woods. He had developed some new kind of bullets that were smelted from a cross. He shot a bullet towards me, and Izumi got in the way. After she was shot I took her and escaped from Kouga. Izumi died in my arms before I could help her."

Inuyasha remained silent, he could not believe what he had just heard.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Inu-Tashio replied, "Just focus on finding Kagome, I'll try to distract Kouga."

The Inu-Tashio and Inuyasha finally arrived at the mansion. Both of them slipped their masks on their faces to conceal their identities. They entered and we shown to the ballroom. Inuyasha and the Inu-Tashio looked around the room, trying to find Kouga.

"I can sense Kagome." Inuyasha said to his father

"I see Kouga as well. Kagome is standing next to him. We must take caution an..." the Inu-Tashio was cut off by the clanging of noise Kouga was making to get everyone's attention.

"My prestige guests, I welcome you all to my home. I am also proud to announce that there is a very special guest among us." Kouga said

"What is he doing?" Inuyasha asked, the Inu-Tashio shakes his head in confusion.

"His name is Inuyasha." Kouga announced

"What?!" Inuyasha stated in surprise

Soon guards surrounded Inuyasha and the Inu-Tashio.

"Guards, please take them to my study, I shall be there shortly." Kouga finished

Inuyasha wanted to fight back, but he remembered that Kouga still had Kagome hostage. The guards escorted the both of them down a series of halls until they reached a double oak wood door.

The guards pushed the doors open and pushed them inside. The minute sluggishly went by until Kouga entered the room, he is wearing a smug smile on his face.

"Inu-Tashio and Inuyasha, pleasure to meet you." Kouga said

"What is all this about Kouga?" Inuyasha stated

"The future Inuyasha, the future of mankind." He replies

"Then why me? Why Kagome?" Inuyasha asks

"Because Inuyasha, unlike your brother and father, you are a half-breed. In the past hybrids such as you have shown great potential. I want to test your blood, see what secrets it holds."

"If I refuse?" Inuyasha Asked

"We will resort to dangerous or deadly force to hold you down and take a lot more than we need, and I don't think your mate would appreciate that too much." Kouga replies

"All you want is blood, right?"

Kouga nods his head

"I'll do it, just don't hurt Kagome." Inuyasha said

Before the guards could seize Inuyasha the Inu-Tashio lunged at one and bit him in the neck. Inu-Tashio pulled out the guard's gun and shot the other two. At the same time, Inuyasha had tackled Kouga. The Inu-Tashio pulled away from the guard and spit a small wad of the guard's blood on the floor.

"I hate O Positive. C'mon son we must be quick." He said as they sprinted out the door and down the hallway.

**PAUSE------------------------------------------------------- **

**The "I hate O Positive" thing meant the Inu-Tashio hates O Positive blood types**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Kouga is a vampire hunter, he only kills vampires. He cannot harm a human, that's part of the Vampire Hunter Code." Inu-Tashio replied

There came a low his like the sound of a silenced pistol and the Inu-Tashio feel to the ground gripping his left knee. Sticking out of it was a wooden stake.

"Damn. Inuyasha run, escape." He said

"I'm not going to leave you." Inuyasha said pulling his mask off.

"Go, tell Miroku that I've lost my wing. He'll understand."

Inuyasha nodded and ran away as fast as he could, afraid to look back. Behind Inuyasha Kouga approached the Inu-Tashio's body carrying a cross bow that had fired the stake. He smirked as he loaded another stake into the cross bow.

"I'll see you in hell." He said before firing a stake into the Inu-Tashio's heart.

Inu-Tashio grunted in pain as his body began to decompose into a skeleton. Before the Inu-Tashio died he smirked at Kouga evilly.

**Well, that's chapter VII. What do ya think, please don't hate me for killing Inu-Tashio. **


	8. Chapter VIII: A Debt Repaid

**Hey everybody, I'm back and ready to go with the eighth chapter of Vampire Heart, one reason is cause I'm on Spring Break and I finally have time to write it. Anyway, I got a review in the last chapter asking how come Inu-Tashio's mate died he didn't die? The answer is kinda simple, if you've ever read the book Eragon or seen the movie, it explains how a Dragon can be killed but the Rider continues to live. But if the Rider dies then the so does the Dragon.**

**So here's the explination. Inu-Tashio represents the Rider and Izumi(His mate that died) is the Dragon. I really don't know how else to put it.**

**_Anyway, I still don't own Inuyasha or the characters, or the HIM lyrics._**

**Chapter VIII **

**A Debt Repaid**

"**In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
in world so hollow  
it's breaking my heart  
in joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
in world so hollow  
it's breaking my heart"**

"**In Joy and Sorrow" From the album, "Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights"**

Inuyasha ran through the forest away from Kouga's mansion as fast as he could. He could not believe he just saw his own father die at the hands of a wolf. Inuyasha just shook the thought from his head as he continued to run until he was sure that he was away from the mansion.

_I've got to get to Miroku's_ he thought to himself

Meanwhile at Miroku's house Miroku is seated in front of his computer and typing a report for one of his classes when he hears a knock on his window. He pulls off his reading glasses and looks at the window to see Inuyasha in the window covered with sweat.

"Jesus Christ Inuyasha, what happened?" he asks

"It's my dad, he said to tell you he's lost his wing."

Miroku's expression goes from concerned to shocked.

"So, Kouga finally killed him." He says in a stern voice

"What the hell are you talking about, and how did you know about Kouga?" he askes

"I used to be Kouga's assistant. That is until I met Inu-Tashio. I was there with Kouga the night he killed Izumi. I tried to stop him but he just injured me, killed Izumi and then left me for dead. Finally Inu-Tashio came back for me. He granted me an extended life. If I had never met Kouga I would be at least fifty-five years old." Miroku replies

"Miroku, will you help me avenge my father?" Inuyasha asks

Miroku nods.

**BACK AT KOUGA'S MANSION**

Kouga ushered the last of his guests out of his home. The only ones that remained was Kouga, Ayame and Kagome.

"What did you do to Inuyasha!" she yells

"I did nothing to him except rid him of his accursed father."

"You're not a wolf, you're a monster."

"Am I? I'm no monster, I'm a Vampire Hunter, I kill Vampires for a living. The Vampires are the real monsters!" Kouga yells

"Inuyasha will never forget this!" Kagome yells back

"Ayame, please take Ms. Higurashi back to her room, and make sure she doesn't leave." Kouga orders

Ayame nods and takes Kagome back to the room that Kouga had given to her when he had brought her to the mansion.

**BACK WITH MIROKU AND INUYASHA**

Inuyasha followed Miroku out of his dorm room into the hallway. The hallway was small, but not too small for a few people to fit in.

"My father helped build this dormitory, and when I came here fifty years ago Kouga helped me turn the basement into a secret lair if you want to call it." Miroku whispered

They finally reach the end of the hallway where Miroku pulls on a statue that turns out to be a lever leading to a secret entrance to the basement where Miroku kept his Vampire hunting weapons. When Inuyasha reached the bottom of the stair he stared in awe as a glass case filled to the brim with weapons and devices appeared in front of him.

"Inuyasha here." Miroku said tossing Inuyasha what looked to be like a bullet-proof vest.

"Just in case." Miroku says putting his on as well

After about two or three hours of discussion they finally settled on a plan to infiltrate Kouga's mansion.

"Inuyasha, if I don't make it, tell Sango I'll miss her."

"What are you two married?"

Miroku nods revealing that he has been wearing a wedding ring on his right ring finger.

"Fine." Inuyasha replies as they leave the basement with their weapons and head towards Kouga's mansion.

**Well that's all for now, let me know how ya like this chapter, there's only three more chapters. **


End file.
